Heaven Sent
by The Midnight gal
Summary: Ron is dead. Well, that’s what Harry thought before he received a letter from the man himself: ‘Get to know, Ginny. You owe it to yourself, mate’ If Ron is gone and the letter is...it could only mean that the letter was sent from heaven...Please R&R!


**Author's Note: **This is the first chapter of my first story and I'd like you guys to tell me what you think of it. Please…please review if you read it! Just don't leave without doing so. Btw…I added a few of the HBP happenings except for the Harry/Ginny romance so yeah…As far as this story goes, they were always just friends! Sorry this is short but I promise it will get longer as the story progresses. Thank you and enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – I can't…**

Twenty-four year old Harry Potter stood by his table and pulled out a stack of papers, he had long forgotten about. Most of it was crumpled but the words on them were still legible.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your Gringots Bank account, I'm sorry to say is expiring. We would like to inform you that…_

Harry tore it into pieces and tossed its contents into the rubbish can near by. Sod it, he told himself as he pulled out the next paper. This time it was a receipt for a few books he had bought a while ago.

_The Darkest Ages 2I.20_

_Magic Through Time __23.80_

_The Intricacies of Potion Making 22.90_

That belonged in the rubbish too. The next item in the stack was a letter addressed to him…from Ron. God! Ron? No way…Ron wasn't here anymore. Harry stared at it in disbelief, his hands shivering slightly. Ron had died…long ago. He had been murdered on the night of Voldemort's defeat while trying to save Harry…the curse, Avada Kedevra… No, Harry told himself. It's not Ron.

Nevertheless he tore open the envelope and pulled out the yellowed paper inside. There was one sentence on the page written in Ron's untidy scrawl.

_Harry…mate…Get to know, Ginny. Believe me, one day you will thank me for it. You owe it to yourself, mate_

_Cheers,_

_Ron_

Harry's vision blurred slightly. No, he kept telling himself. 'It's old' Harry muttered 'It has to be' Looking over the letter, Harry searched for the date, finding it at last: 3rd of April, 2004. That was fucking yesterday! "Shit!" That one word echoed through the mansion as the paper and envelope fell on to the marble tiled floor. Was this some kind of sick joke?

But it was Ron's handwriting. The i's were dotted in that untidy Ron-ish manner. The y's had slanted to the left and the capital G's were larger than the rest of the capital letters. It was, undoubtedly, Ron's writing but it just wasn't possible.

Picking up the letter, Harry stuffed it in with the rest of the crumpled papers and slammed the drawer hard. It's a joke…no way, had Ron written that…

Walking down the stairs with his classical Potter strut, he made his way to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator, grabbing a pretzel from the plate of goodies, Hannah, his seventy-year old house keeper, had gotten him. "God bless you, Hannah" muttered the young man as he took a large bite. Harry moved to the living room after a few minutes and sat himself down on his favorite couch, munching on the pretzel.

He pondered over the letter. It was just not possible…Ron could not have sent it to him. And WHEN had Ron paid any attention to him getting to know Ginny? What the hell? Get to know her and look at her blaming eyes…blaming him for her brother's death? No way was he doing that.

Harry, continued, staring at the white wall in front of him. "What do you want, Ron?' he whispered before loudly shouting "What the hell do you want me do with Ginny?" Again, the words echoed through the room. _…Ginny…Ginny…Ginny_

Breathing in to calm himself down, Harry got up for another pretzel when there was a sudden poof that startled him slightly. Remus Lupin, a frequent visitor, had apparated into the room. Harry, nevertheless, went to get his most-wanted pretzel. "Hey Remus" greeted Harry, glancing at Lupin. His dusty coat and shoes appeared to be as old as he was (He had aged quite a bit over the years) and he had not shaved recently either. It was a good thing Tonks is there to remind him to brush his teeth every morning, mused Harry.

"Hello Harry!"

"Pretzel?"

"No thank you" smiled Lupin "So how have you been doing?"

"Okay…" said Harry, unclearly with food in his mouth to which, Lupin laughed at quietly.

"How's the Auror job coming along? Arthur comes home with all these stories, his colleagues come up with, about you" The both of them sat next to each other on Harry's favorite couch. Lupin's 5'10 form looked small next to Harry's towering 6'1 feet.

On hearing those words, the raven haired young man's stomach started squirming and an acidic feeling seemed to envelope his mouth. Mr. Weasley probably wishes its Ron instead of me they talk about, thought Harry to himself. He took a savage bite off his pretzel as he grunted in response.

"So…are you busy tonight?" asked Lupin, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between the both of them.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm free as a bird today" grinned Harry, grateful for the subject change

"Well that's good. You can come over to the Weasley's for dinner then" That wiped the grin right off Harry's face but Lupin continued, unabashed "The whole clan is coming over and its been awhile since you've been outside and so I thought – "

"No" interrupted Harry, coldly

"What?"

"I said: No, I can't come"

"I though you weren't busy –"

"We've been through this Remus. I can't have dinner at the Weasleys anymore" muttered Harry, his piercingly green eyes averted from Lupin's

"Any why not may I ask?"

"God Professor Lupin! You know exactly why!"

"Remus, Harry….not Professor Lupin" said the old man before continuing "This is not about Ron, now is it?"

"It's everything to do about Ron!"

"For god's sake, Harry. You've got to stop blaming yourself for all the negative things happening around the world. It's not like you killed him"

"Oh no!" snapped Harry, sarcastically "He only died for me!"

"It was his choice! He made it on his own. It's not like you told him to die for you"

"It doesn't matter…" But before Lupin could open his mouth, Harry continued "Look. Just imagine for a moment that your son died for someone else…it was this person who was supposed to leave this world but instead your son did. How would you feel, Remus, if you saw this boy sitting in front of you, having dinner?"

"Harry –"

"Think! How would you feel?"

"Look, it's not like –"

"Exactly what I thought! I do not want to feel any guiltier than I already do Remus. I don't want to face their blaming eyes anymore…"

"It's been four years now. They have long forgiven you…Heck, they don't even blame you!"

'I'm sure they will once I tell them, their dead son his writing to me', muttered Harry to himself.

"What?" asked Remus, looking at him carefully

"Nothing…I've got to go" muttered Harry. The letter still buzzed around like an annoying fly in his mind – Get to know Ginny…Like that's ever going to happen, thought Harry, once again, to himself.

"Harry…"

"I can't Remus" stated Harry simply, and ran back up the stairs, leaving Lupin in his dust.

He ran to his table, pulled open his drawer and grabbed Ron's letter. Looking at it one last time, he threw it into the fire place and watched it shrivel up in the flames. "I can't Ron"

Harry stared at it until it turned into black, flimsy ashes. He thought it would get rid of his Weasley-related thought and yet as it burned, he heard Ron's voice from far away. _Get to know, Ginny…You will thank me one day…You owe it yourself…_

And an added…_and me…you owe yourself…and me…_


End file.
